


Aparências

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Austria estava esperando por ela no alojamento dos soldados.





	Aparências

Austria estava esperando por ela no alojamento dos soldados. Hungria o notou na hora ele com suas roupas refinadas parecia mais diferente dos soldados que os cercavam do que ela com seus seios e cabelos longos. Embora ela provavelmente também o notaria primeiro caso ele estivesse em um baile da corte cercado por pessoas com roupas similares. Ela geralmente notava.

“Sr Austria a que devo a sua presença ?” ela perguntou.

“A grã-duquesa estava preocupada com você...eu ouvi que foi uma batalha difícil”

“Foi, mas logo Prussia vai se afastar, você pode dizer Maria Theresa que eu estou confiante na nossa vitória”

“Eu vou informá-la disso”

“Certo...então tem mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de discutir ou nós já acabamos aqui ?”

“Sim, tem. Mas não aqui”

“Nós podemos ir para os meus aposentos particulares”

Durante o caminho todo ela ficou pensando no que ele diria quando eles estivessem sozinhos, talvez ele fosse repreendê-la, dizer que não havia necessidade dela ir pessoalmente para o campo de batalha junto com seus homens, ou algo do tipo. Mas quando eles ficaram sozinhos ele não falou nada, ele a abraçou.

Ela fechou seus olhos por alguns segundos e se permitiu aproveitar aquela sensação do corpo dele contra o dela, esperando que a qualquer momento ele fosse se afastar. Quando ela abriu seus olhos ele ainda estava a segurando.

“Eu estou bem, realmente. Austria você vai sujar as suas roupas meu uniforme está cheio de poeira e fuligem do campo de batalha ”

“Eu estou ciente disso” ele disse e não a soltou por um longo tempo.


End file.
